Kudō-Chan/Arcade
Top Strife Intro Cutscene (The scenes takes place outside of the high school in San Diego, California and we see Julia landing fro her bicycle, and then walks to the entrance. Julia herself is described as a blonde girl wearing an american high-school uniform.) * Julia: "This will be a beautiful day!" (We cut to a scene on the Julia's house and we see Julia coming from school.) * Julia (v/o): "I'm Julia Bailey, daughter of the ex-surgeon Walter Bailey. He lost the license after stealing donors' organs in the hospital." (Julia opens a refrigerator and see a brain that belonged to a human corpse.) * Julia: "Dad! Don't put nothing like this on the refrigerator!" * Walter: Don’t touch that I need it for the experiment. * Julia (v/o): "Yes! He collects organs for his weird experiments and for some reason this helps us to the house economy." (We cut next day to the high school. Julia sees Mitchel, a brown haired boy, walking in front of her.) * Julia (v/o): "I'm falling in love with the perfect man, Mitchel. He is shy, intelligent and handsome. He is..." (Julia gasps as she sees a strange woman who comes to Mitchel.) * Julia (v/o): "No! You won't take off my Mitchel! You don't deserve him! HE IS MINE!!" (We cut to the street at night. We see Mitchel walking with the woman as Julia is sneaking behind a bench and Julia has scissors in hand to hurt the woman, only for a group of punks to show up in front of her.) * Punk #1: "Well, well, well. Look, we have a Japanese dolly." * Punk #2: "It's time to get fucking fun with her." * Julia: "No! Please! Don't touch me! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." (The screen turns black. We cut to the Walter's basement where he is doing an operation on Julia). * Walter: "That tragedy is a perfect opportunity to turn my daughter into a perfect version of the human being. Of course this is a prototype... but I'm going to change the medicine forever!" (The police enters to the house with guns aiming to Walter.) * Officer: "Stop that surgery right now!" (Walter grabs a gun and aims to the police, but they shot him, killing the surgeon immediately. Then Julia known as Kudō-Chan gets up from the stretcher, grabs an axe and comes to the police. The police shots to Kudō-Chan, but she doesn't die and she kills all the police. Then, we cut to the school with the same punks who beat her.) * Punk #1: "Aww, the dolly wants a second round?" (We see how Kudō-Chan decapitates one of the punks, and then she kills all of them, until a mysterious man injects a tranquilizer on Kudō-Chan's neck and falls down.) * ????: "I'm sorry, Miss Bailey, but you will bring me more ratings." (The mysterious man drags the sleeping body of Kudō-Chan out of the scene.) Finalists' Match Cutscene - VS. Kimura Yamada (Scene takes place in the Top Strife Studios. The presenter Norman Thompson announces the finals as the audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... our favorite Yandere, Kudō-Chan!!!!" (We see a close-up of Kudō-Chan's stare, the audience being quiet, followed by some cricket chirps.) * Norman: "She's not a cutie? Well, it's time to duel with the Japanese instructor who has weird powers, Kimura Yamada!" (The audience are cheering as Kimura Yamada comes to the studio.) * Kimura: I know what do you want... Your aura told me that you want to get free. * Norman: *to Kudō-Chan* "Don't hear him, He wants Mitchel for him, he loves him!" (Kudō-Chan gets closer to Kimura with a knife on her hand.) * Kimura: "That's a fucking lie! I don't know who's Mitchel? And I'm not that kind of person. I only want to help you!" (Kudō-Chan leers at Kimura as the fight starts on the Studios where "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson starts to play.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Shows Kudō-Chan standing over the defeated Kimura as we hear her breath. Norman lifts Kudō-Chan's arm, declaring the victory.) * Norman: "Kudō-Chan is the championess of Top Strife!" (The audience are still silenced as we still hear some cricket chirps.) * Norman: "C'mon, guys! Don't be rude with her! She's a dolly!" (Norman starts to press Kudō-Chan's nose repeatedly while he says "Bop".) * Cameraman: "Ok, Norman, you shouldn't do that!" * Norman: "But she likes that someone press her..." (Kudō-Chan shanks her knife to Norman's shoulder.) * Norman: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (The audience screams and we see how they run to the evacuation door.) * Norman: "Get the fuck away from me!" (Norman runs to the backstage while Kudō-Chan chases him. Then we see how Norman is transforming on the creation of Mr. Maximilian: Project Skull, a gray hooded humanoid with a mechanic skull face and starts to levitate.) * Project Skull: "A knife is not enough to hurt me, but my force is enough to exterminate you!" (Kudō-Chan grabs her katana and goes to her fighting stance as the sub-boss fight begins.) Final Boss Cutscene (After defeating Project Skull, he explodes in front of Kudō-Chan as we only hear her deep breathing. The backstage becomes the Maxos' Sect, a strange place similar to a pyramid inside, surrounded by purple hooded men singing in an incomprehensible language.) * Mr. Maximilian: "Oh, but it's none another than Miss Bailey... or as everyone calls you, Kudō-Chan." (Mr. Maximilian appears on the stage and greets Kudō-Chan. He's a caucasian white haired man wearing an elegant suit clothing in white.) * Mr. Maximilian: "I'm Mr. Maximilian, the most powerful man of the universe." (We see a flashback of Julia being beaten by the punks for five seconds.) * Mr. Maximilian (v/o): "I saw you fighting in my tournament, and everyone thinks that you are a menace." (We see another flashback of her father rebuilding Julia.) * Mr. Maximilian (v/o): "Don't worry, I can help you." (We see a last flashback of the officers killing her father.) * Mr. Maximilian (v/o): "If you refuse, however, I can disappear you of the existence." (We cut back to Kudō-Chan and Mr. Maximilian as she rejects his offer.) * Mr. Maximilian: "Seems you're a lost cause. In this case, you will die... in my hands... of God!" (Both are now in their respective fighting stances.) (After beating Mr. Maximilian in his normal mode, he gets up and recovers.) * Mr. Maximilian: "You think you can beat me? This is only the 5% of my true force." (Mr. Maximilian becomes a corrupted version of himself, and you should fight against him in only one round.) (After beating him, we see a cutscene of Kudō-Chan stabbing Mr. Maximilian's chest with her axe. Then we see how Mr. Maximilian is disintegrating himself and explodes.) Ending Cutscene (The scene takes place on the High School Basement at night, and we see a random female student running from Kudō-Chan.) * Student: "Don't kill me, please!" (The student enters to the bathroom.) * Student: "Well, I think I lost her." (Kimura Yamada's dead corpse falls from the roof to her as the student screams and goes out of the bathroom.) * Student: "That's not happening!" (She runs on road with the corpses of all Top Strife contestants the unlockables until Kudō Chan catches her.) * Student: "Have pity of me! I just kissed him on the cheek!" (Kudō-Chan grabs the axe and lifts it as she's attempting to kill the student, but she stops and sees herself on a broken mirror and drop the axe.) * Student: "Thanks to heaven!" (The student runs away and leaves the place. We see tears dropping under her mask and grabs a katana as she attempts to suicide herself, but she doesn't expect that the power of Mr. Maximilian from the explosion bring her the power to backward the time. So when she uses the katana, she returns to the day when she suffered the accident in the morning. We cut to Julia at her bed and gets up.) * Julia: *gasps* "Oh my fucking god... everything was a nightmare!" (Julia sees the mask of Kudō-Chan behind her. She screams and throws it to the window.) * Julia: "I'm not that monster anymore! I'm going to declare Mitchel without being shy or stalking him and I don't care if another girl talks with him if he is not my boyfriend." (We cut to the High School after class as Julia walks to Mitchell with fear.) * Julia: "Uh, Mitch... I should to tell you something important..." * Mitchel (voiced by James Arnold Taylor): "I love you!" * Julia: "What? I mean, I love you too!" * Mitchel: "You are everything for me... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" * Julia: "Of course! You make me the happiest woman on the earth!" * Mitchel: "I'm going to make you happy!" * Julia (v/o): "He really loves me... and I will make sure that this love will be eternal." (Mitchel grabs Julia's hands as the scene finish with a kiss between the two lovebirds until the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade